Mercy
by JosefineShield
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Rose and her dad goes to live with her mom in Russia. On the plane there she meets Dimitri, the guy of her dreams. When she keeps running in to him she starts to think that maybe faith is trying to tell her something. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Come Home

**Hello, this is my first fan fiction and I've had this idea in my head for a while now so I decided to sit down and write it!**

**Before you read the story you should know that English is not my native language, and if there's many mistakes in form of spelling or grammar I really appreciate help **

**So the story is All Human and it's a RosexDimitri story, and that is not going to change. The characters might not be exactly as they are in the books, that is because this is my story and my interpretation. Every translation comes from Google Translate and will be at the end of the story.**

**The story is named after OneRepublic's song and so will all the chapters be.**

**Well, without further delay, I present to you Mercy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters. ****Everything belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Chapter 1:**** Come Home**

"Rose, sevgilim. Are you ready to go?" I heard my father call from downstairs.

"Just a minute, baba" I called back as I zipped my last bag. I didn't even bother to take one last look around the room, I really didn't care if I forgot anything I was so excited. I was finally going to see mom.

I lived in Montana with my mom and dad, well until six months ago. My mom worked for some big law firm and got a promotion, great right? No, not when it inquires you to move to Russia for three years it's not that great. Since I was just finishing my senior year in high school we decided after many heated arguments and a family meeting (yes, we actually had one of those) that my dad and I would stay until I graduated then we would go to mom in Russia and live with her for a year and a half, then we would return and I was supposed to start college.

My dad brought me out of my thoughts when I came down the stairs with my gigantic suitcases in tow "Are you excited kiz?" he asked with his signature grin.

"You bet your sweet ass I am" I shot back with my own grin that mirrored my dad's.

"Watch your language young lady" dad said in a voice that was supposed to sound like mom, let me just say that he failed. Big.

"Lets just get going" I laughed.

"I am so sorry Sir. There has been a problem with our databases the whole morning and we are on the problem right now" the woman behind the computer at the airport explained fast. Her nametag read _'Stacey'_. When the words left her mouth I instantly thought "I'm not going to see mom. I'm not going to see mom." Over and over again, I looked up at dad with tears in my eyes and whispered "Dad"; he looked just as devastated as I felt. He turned to _Stacey_ "are you saying that the plane isn't functional? Or is there some problem with getting the tickets?"

"Oh Sir, the plane is fully functional, the problem is the tickets" she said nervously.

"It seems that you and your daughter has been placed on different sides of the plane, not next to each other as I assume you booked." She then continued.

"That's it?" I asked her, stunned. "I'm eighteen, I don't need my daddy to hold my hand during a stupid flight. Hand me the stupid tickets so we can board the plane _Stacey_" I finished with irritation seeping through my voice, dad put a reassuring hand on my shoulder but I could tell that he wanted to smack the girl. She made seating arrangement sound like a catastrophe. She looked at me shocked but just nodded her head as she handed me the tickets. I snatched them from her hand, turned around and left without a word as dad hurried after me.

**Sooo, that was just a little preview. I know its really short but I plan on posting chapter two later tonight. I just want to know if I should continue, so just one teeny tiny little review would mean the world to me **** thanks!**

**Translations: Baba – Dad (Turkish)  
>Sevgilim – Darling (Turkish)<strong>

**JosefineShield.**


	2. Chapter 2: Made For You

**Oh god, I ****cant thank you enough for your reviews and the ones that added this story to their favorites and story alert/subscription. One of you even put me as your favorite author! It really means a lot to me, you are all wonderful! And as a thank you, I'm giving you a chapter tomorrow too.**

**For now, I'm going to give you a hot piece of Russian ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters. ****Everything belongs to Richelle Mead**

**Chapter two: Made For You**

"Not so fast Ms. Hathaway" dad called as I was about to give my ticket and passport to the guy in front of me **(AN: I really don't know what they are called, the ones to take your ticket, are the flight attenders?) **when I turned around to give him a pissed off look he just gave me a smirk and told me to hand over his ticket, what ticket? I stared down at the tickets in my hands like an idiot "oh yeah, right. Eh, here you go Mr. Hathaway" I shot back at him for calling me Ms. Hathaway. Hathaway was really my moms last name from the beginning, but when dad proposed she told him "my name is not going to be Janine Mazur, if you don't change your last name I'm not saying yes" yeah, she actually did that, we have it on tape. So Abe Mazur became Abe Hathaway therefor I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, though, I hate it when people call me Rosemarie, it makes me sound like an old lady.

"Lets go, I just want to get on the plane and get to Russia as soon as possible so I can meet that beautiful woman you call mother. As soon as we get to her apartment I'm going to-"

"God, please dad! I don't want to hear that!" I shrieked and made a disgusted face

"Then you better not be in the apartment when we get there, or you're going to hear _a lot_" he retorted with a wink, I stared at him in disbelief and made gagging noises, even the pore guy behind us looked scared as he stared at dad with big eyes and his mouth hanging open, I turned to him and said "I know right, totally inappropriate." After handing my ticket to the guy with a nametag that read 'Jesse' I glared at dad and stomped on to the plane with very disturbing pictures dancing before my eyes.

When I found my seat I smiled in triumph, guess who got the window seat?

I plopped down in my seat and put my black handbag between my legs on the floor and proceeded to put the seatbelt on as I leaned back in the comfy seat and closed my eyes I felt someone sitting down next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the person next to me, and almost had a heart attack. I inhaled sharply as I studied, no I checked him out. Beside me was the most beautiful man I have ever seen, his light brown slightly wavy hair reached down to his shoulders and I just wanted to run my hand through it, I imagined it would feel like silk between my fingers. He had his face away from me so I could only see the side of his face, but when he heard my sharp breath he turned to me and I promise, I could feel my chin touch the floor. He had amazing bone structure, high cheekbones and a sharp chin, his rich lips had a small smile playing on them, but the most beautiful thing about him was his eyes. When I looked into his brown eyes I felt like I could lose myself in them forever. I kept studying him and let my eyes travel down his body; he looked amazingly tall and had a body of a god that matched his tanned skin. I was brought back from my state when he reached out a big inviting hand towards me and spoke with a voice that wrapped around me like sweet velvet. "Hello, I'm Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov" and dear lord, he had a sexy Russian accent. I just stared at him like an idiot, '_say something Rose' _an irritating voice said inside my head, I took his hand and I felt a warm tingly feeling coursing through my whole body. "I'm Rose Hathaway, nice to meet you" I responded and gave him a smile that my mom had named 'Rose's man-eater smile'

"Yeah, you too. So you got the window seat, huh?" he said and his smile grew bigger. It was stunning. _He _was stunning.

"What can I say, I'm lucky that way"

"So, can I ask what brings you to Russia?" he asked and drew a hand through his hair, the annoying voice returned and said '_you want to do that, huh?' _of course I did, who wouldn't? I mean just look at it, the way I flowed and shined and – "Rose? Are you okay?" Dimitri asked sounding concerned he placed a hand on my shoulder and I could feel that warm sensation from when I shook his hand return and I could feel my heart flutter. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking. Sorry" I finally answered and gave him a small smile. Then I remembered his question from earlier, when he asked what I was doing in Russia. "Well, my mom is a big fancy lawyer and got a promotion that inquirers her to live in Russia for three years. Since I was on my last year of high school my dad and I stayed behind so I could finish. I did and now here I am, moving to Russia for one and a half year" I finished for him with the same small smile on my lips they held from earlier.

"Are you're dad coming with you?"

"Yeah, he's actually right there" I said and pointed at Abe who sat at the same row as I but on the other side of the plane. "The one with the goatee and pirate earing. The one that's glaring at you right now" I said laughing while Dimitri just looked a little scared, well the Hathaway's do now how to glare. There's no denying that.

"Should I wave or something?" he asked looking uncertain. He was just damn adorable.

"Yeah, if you want to. He will probably come over here and give you a death threat once the belt sign is off" well that just made him look so terrified that I just had to laugh.

"Don't worry Comrade, I'll take care of you," I said and winked at him, he stared at me for a while with an expression I couldn't place and I just stared back at him. Looking right in his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes and I got lost. In that moment it was just Dimitri and I that mattered. I didn't ever hear the pilot announcing that we were taking off until I heard the voice that belonged to my father.

"Who's winning?" he asked with a smirk.

"What are you talking about? Winning what?"

"The staring competition you've had for the last fifteen minutes"

Fifteen minutes? I've gotten lost in a strangers eyes for fifteen minutes? A stranger got lost in _my_ eyes for fifteen minutes? Did he feel the same tingling emotion that I felt when he looked at me? When he touched me? '_Snap out of it Rose! You don't even know him!'_ this was ridiculous, how could this stranger make me feel this way? This was all too weird. I slumped back in my seat and gave dad a look that clearly said 'Get lost' he flashed me a grin and gave poor Dimitri a death stare before returning to his seat. I threw my head back and grunted "I am so sorry Dimitri, my dad is a little special to say the least.." I told him truthfully, my dad would always get this way when boys came near, therefore, I've never had a boyfriend, even though there were many guys that showed their interest.

"It's fine, really." He said with a small smile that made me give a nervous laugh.

"So Comrade, care to share what you're doing in Russia?"

**Well, there's chapter two, we'll hear from our own Russian in the next chapter.**

**Once again, a big thanks to each and every one of you! You really are amazing.**

**Please review they make my day. Even if you don't have an account, its still okay to review you know :) **

**Thanks!**

**JosefineShield.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dreaming Out Loud

**Once again I want to thank all of you for your amazing response, you are ****great**** :)  
>I know I said that this chapter was going to be in Dimitri's POW, but I just wanted to start it off from Rose's POW.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters. ****Everything belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter three: Dreaming Out Loud**

"_So Comrade, care to share what you're doing in Russia?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>He gave me a small smile before he said, "I'm also moving" I looked at him confused<p>

"You're moving here?" I said, even though we were in the air and not actually in Russia like I implied. "I mean, to Russia?" I continued when I saw his expression. He just nodded and smiled.

"Why do you look so confused?" he said and lifted an eyebrow, damn he was sexy.

"Its just, your accent. Its Russian, right?" I asked and bit down on my lip feeling insecure under his gaze. He gave me a small laugh before answering my question

"Yes" then he paused and his expression turned into a thinking one, like he was thinking over the pros and cons from telling me the rest off his story.

"I finished high school in Russia before going to America to start college. I felt like I needed to get away from Russia, I wanted something new; I wanted an adventure. So I moved with my best friend Ivan." That made me think of Lissa, she was probably bawling her eyes out at this moment, I sighed and turned to Dimitri when he continued his story.

"We started college and I just finished my sophomore year. I'm transferring and moving back now because of some…_family issues_" he said the last two words with hate dripping from his voice and his eyes turned black. I reached out and put my hand on his upper arm and looked at him with concern

"Are you okay?" he turned and looked straight into my eyes.

**DPOV**

How could this girl, this _stranger _make me feel this way? How could she pull out more words and smiles from me than my own family could? I had no idea, but when I looked into her beautiful, warm brown eyes that were filled with concern for _me_ I got a feeling that I just wanted to pour my heart and soul out to hear, I wanted her to know all my secrets. Rose was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, the way her dark brown hair flowed down to her small waist, the way her rich lips moved when she talked, the way her eyes looked at me. And the way my name rolled off her tongue like a silent prayer, _Dimitri. _I could hear her voice inside my mind.

Speaking of her voice, here it came and dragged me out of my thoughts.

"Dimitri" the hand on my arm moved up to my shoulder before she continued "Dimitri, are you okay? You looked crushed," she said as I turned to her

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. I just got lost in bad memories" I answered and thought about the _family issues_ my grandmother had called about one month before graduation. Before I could get stuck in that thought Rose dropped her hand from my shoulder and gave me a small smile.

"So… Your friend, Ivan. Did he stay?"

"Yes, he did. He wanted to come but I talked him into staying. I didn't think it was fair for him to go back because of my problems." I said with a small laugh thinking about how stubborn Ivan had been.

"That reminds me of Lissa, she tried to talk her parents into letting her move with me"

"She's your best friend?"

"Yeah, she's like my sister. We have known each other since we were two" se replied with a big smile, but I could see and hear the trace of sadness in her eyes and voice.

"You miss her?"

"Like crazy." Was all she said, but she didn't have to say more. I could read her like an open book. I offered her a small smile and she returned it as she turned her head to look out the small window.

"So, since you've been on this flight before. Maybe you could tell me how long it takes?"** (AN: I really have no idea since I've never been in the US or Russia, but on the Internet it says 10-15 hours so I'm going to go with that!)**

"Twelve hours" Rose's head turned away from the window and her eyes looked like they were about to plop out her head any minute

"Are you kidding me? Please tell me that you're kidding me!" she almost screamed out, which earned us a couple of glares and people told us to "hush!"

"I'm not kidding, sorry", I told her while trying to hold in my laugh

"Well, then. I guess you-" she said and poked my chest with her index finger "-just have to entertain me then" she finished with a flirtatious smile that made me gulp down my saliva hard, but I could play that game too. I slowly licked my lips and bent forward and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as I whispered only a heartbeat away from her ear "well, what did you have in mind". When I pulled back I saw her mouth was slightly parted and I just wanted to grab her and kiss her and- _no! Stop thinking like that; you've known the girl for less than an hour, it's inappropriate._

"You know, Dimitri. Its so weird, but… god! I've known you for like an hour or something?" she asked and I just nodded in respond, wondering where this was going.

"Somehow I feel like I already know you, and that you know me. I sound like a weirdo right?"

"No, I actually agree with you. But, yeah it's a little weird." I looked into her eyes and we started laughing at the same time. This was just all so overwhelming and, yeah, weird.

"Why don't we just talk? And _really _get to know each other?" I offered with a smile

"I would like that"

**- - Three hours later - - **

"Oh my god! Please tell me that it really happened!" Rose laughed and wiped a few tears away from her eyes. For the past three hours we had just talked and shared stories while getting to know each other. I had just finished telling a story from college that involved me, Ivan, our math's teacher and four bottles containing paint. Yeah… lets not get into details about that one.

"I promise its true" I replied laughing just as much as she did.

"You're such a badass, baby" she said and winked at me.

During this short period of time that I've known Rose I've learned that she is a really sweet girl, that she cares so incredibly much about her family and her best friend Lissa. But I also learned that she was a big flirt, but then to my surprise and delight she proved that she didn't let anybody hit on her and get away unharmed.

_- - Flashback - - _

"_Yeah, and the__n Lissa said that if I –" Rose was rudely interrupted by a guy that looked about nineteen. He had dirty blond hair and green eyes that were plastered on Rose's body, more precisely, her breasts. He leaned over me and stuck his hand out to Rose who just watched it with disgust shining in her eyes._

"_Hi kitten, I'm Chuck", he sounded like a sleaze ball and Rose must have thought it to because she made gagging noises._

"_Look ass, leave now"_

"_Come on kitten, don't you wanna play? I can see that you're a bad girl. Should I punish you?" Rose gasped and I resisted the urge to slap the guy._

"_You see that guy over there?" she said and pointed to her father who was now staring right at us, or rather sleaze ball Chuck here._

"_That's my dad. Let me tell you a story about him. Once there was this guy, he reminds me about you actually. He was a disgusting flirt like you. Anyway, when my dad found out he told me he would 'take care of it' I didn't see the guy for two weeks but when I did, I saw that he was missing two fingers, the two fingers that he used to touch my breasts." Chuck paled and looked terrified but he still stayed._

"_But you want to know what I did to him? I took his-"_

"_You know what kitten? You're not scaring me. Your feisty, I like that in a girl"_

_I could tell that he was starting to get to Rose and she looked pissed off. If threats didn't make it then maybe this did. I pushed him away from Rose and put my arm around her "look douche, she's my girlfriend so why don't you back the hell off?" Rose snuggled closer to me and gave Chuck a bitch-stare as she called it. Chuck let his eyes drift to me and looked like he shit his pants when he saw my pissed off expression. He backed away slowly without saying another word. Thirty minutes later we saw him hitting on a poor girl that actually bought his crap._

_- - End of flashback - -_

When Rose had calmed down and stopped laughing she said spoke in a serious voice and with a smile that made my heart melt

"Tell me about Ivan and you. How you met and how he is"

"Only if you tell me about Lissa and you" I shot back with my own smile. I saw her smile grow bigger as she stuck her hand out and said "Deal" I caught her hand and felt that warm tingly motion spread through my body.

"Deal"

**T****here you have it, chapter three, I hope you liked it :)**

**I wont be able to update in two more days, I hope that this is enough until then ;)**

**In the next chapter we will hear from both Rose and Dimka and learn more about their backgrounds along Ivan and Lissa.**

**Reviews make me happy, just saying :)**

**JosefineShield.**


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**Once again I want to thank each and every one of you. When I posted this**** story I never expected to get this kind of response, and now that I have, I'm so incredibly happy that I'm going to**_** try **_**and update four-five times a week after I post this chapter. I'm also going to make the chapters longer now that I've gotten into the story. And you should know that this chapter is almost just flashbacks. Sorry for the shortness, I was planning on making it longer and adding **_**a lot**_** of stories and conversations about their past and Ivan and Lissa. But I felt like I was I such a hurry and I just wanted to give you **_**something**_**. The next chapter is going to be long and up tomorrow or the day after that.**

**Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters. ****Everything belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter four: Secrets**

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me about Ivan and you. How you met and how he is"<em>

"_Only if you tell me about Lissa and you" I shot back with my own smile. I saw her smile grow bigger as she stuck her hand out and said "Deal" I caught her hand and felt that warm tingly motion spread through my body._

"_Deal"_

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

I leaned back in my now really uncomfortable chair and breathed in the smell from Dimitri's black hoodie that was now on my body.

_- - Flashback - -_

_It was getting colder and colder by the second and I could feel the hair on my arms rising. As I reached down to my bag to pick up my cardigan, a beautiful voice stopped me._

"_Are you cold? Do you want to borrow my hoodie?"_

"_I should have known it would be cold"_

"_Why?" Dimitri gave me a funny look, I just grinned,_

"_Well, we are going to an artic waste land after all" Dimitri's beautiful laugh filled the air_

"_Were not even in Russia, Rose. And it's not an artic wasteland, its beautiful." _

Just like you_, I thought. Then he seemed to remember his offer and lifted his hoodie off himself. In the process the t-shirt he wore underneath rode up his stomach and I had to bite my hand to not gasp. His body was like an art of work. It was like Gods angels had carved his body out by hand. His toned skin reflected on his eight pack in a beautiful way, and somewhere in my dizzy thoughts I remembered to stuck my foot in my bag and pushed the cardigan out of sight for Dimitri. I smiled at him when he handed me the hoodie, but not before he – much to my dismay – tucked his shirt down again. _

"_Here you go," he said and handed me the hoodie._

"_Thank you," I said as I pulled it over my head and then I noticed an intoxicating smell, it hypnotized me. Dimitri's aftershave. _

"_Oh god. This smells so good," when I realized what I had actually said I covered my moth with my hand and felt the embarrassment find its way to my cheeks, but Dimitri just gave away a small laugh that made my heart beat faster._

"_Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."_

_- - End of flashback - -_

"So, how did you meet?" I asked Dimitri going back to our deal.

**DPOV**

"Well…" I said, drew a breath and told Rose how I met my best friend.

_- - Flashback - - (__**AN: All conversation is in Russian**__)_

_It was a beautiful summer day in Baia and my mother had promised me that we would go and get ice cream from the ice cream stand ten minutes from our house and then we would go to the park so I could have some alone time with her. Ever since she gave birth to my baby sister, Viktoria, five months ago I had hardly spent any time with her. That was why this day meant so much to me. I was five; I missed my mom. _

_I was playing with a car when I heard my mother call my name from the kitchen. I sprinted to her with excitement burning through my body. But the next words that came from her mouth made my excitement throw itself out from a building._

"_I can't go with you to the ice cream stand, Dimka. Vika has got chicken pox and I can't leave her with Karolina." She gave me a small but sad smile._

"_Mama, please. Babushka can take care of her!"_

"_Babushka is not here. Baby boy, you must understand; Vika is only five months, I need to take care of her, she's just a baby."_

"_What about me mama? I need you too" I felt a sob going through my chest and then the tears came. My mother took a step forward, trying to hug me and wipe my tears away. Normally I would have thrown myself in her arms but now I felt so unloved, a little baby came and took my mom. And it wasn't even a boy! I've had enough of sisters, two big sisters were enough but now I had a little sister too? Life was just so unfair. I ran out of the house and down the street I ran and I ran until I couldn't hear my mothers voice calling my name anymore, and then I heard a scream. It wasn't just any scream, it sounded like a scream of torture. And it came from around the corner of the building I had stopped at. Being me, I wanted to help whoever was screaming, so I ran around the corner to find a small blond boy lying on the ground while two older guys stood hovering over him and kicking him in his sides._

"_Hey!" I shouted, without even thinking about the consequences. _

"_What do we have here? Another hero? You want to save this guy?" one of the boys said, he was a big guy – not on the height side. _

"_Go pick on someone your own size!" I yelled back, picking up a rock and threw it at the fat bully. It hit him in his right eye._

"_You little fuck!" he exclaimed as he held his hand over his eye._

"_Come on Ralph, let's go!" the other boy said and tugged at his arm, he was thinner and had the same shade of blonde hair as the guy on the ground. The also shared the same eyes, were they related? No, they couldn't be, you wouldn't beat someone you were related to, would you?_

"_Yeah Jesse. Lets go" fat Ralph replied as the hurried away from the ally. I ran up to the little boy on the ground and helped him sit up._

"_Are you okay? You did they do that to you? Who are they?" I fired questions at him and he took a deep breath._

"_That was my brother and my cousin…" I gasped_

"_Why would they do that to you?" I was just five, I didn't understand._

"_They thought that I stole some money from my aunt, Ralph's mom."_

"_Did you?"_

"_NO, of course not. I would never do that!" this made no sense, the abused him for a reason like that? And they didn't believe him when he said he didn't steal? _

"_Are you hurt?"_

"_No, you came right on time. Thank you so much" I smiled at him and reached my hand out for him to shake.__ My mama had raised me well._

"_I'm Dimitri Belikov" he took my hand, gave me a smile and said,_

"_I'm Ivan Zeklos"_

"_Do you want to go and eat ice cream with me?"_

"_Yeah!" he shouted with a big smile_

"_Lets go" _

_And off we went. _

_- - End of flashback - -_

"Are you joking? Its not funny" Rose said after I told her the story

"No, it actually happened."

"They beat him up for something like that?" she was almost screaming now.

"Rose, calm down." I put my hand on her, trying to calm her down,

"But… he was five… they were his family!"

"You would be surprised if you knew how much family could hurt you" I said with hate in my voice. Rose must have noticed cause she squeezed my hand and said

"Hey, don't worry, its going to be okay" she didn't even know what it was about, but yet here she was, comforting me.

"Thank you" I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, please review, even if you don't have an account!<strong>

**Have a nice day/night where ever in the world you are :)**

**JosefineShield.**


	5. Chapter 5: Say All I Need

**I am**** so, **_**so**_** sorry that I'm updating late, I just wasn't satisfied with this chapter so I deleted the whole thing and rewrote it. I'm still not satisfied but it will do… AND it's around 3000 words! It's the longest chapter so far.**

**I hope you guys like it and THANK YOU so much for the response I got from the last chapter!**** Also, I changed the rating to T because of language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters. ****Everything belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter five: Say (All I Need)**

* * *

><p>"<em>You would be surprised if you knew how much family could hurt you" I said with hate in my voice. Rose must have noticed cause she squeezed my hand and said<em>

"_Hey, don't worry, its going to be okay" she didn't even know what it was about, but yet here she was, comforting me._

"_Thank you" I whispered. _

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Dimitri looked so broken, so sad. I just wanted to throw my arms around him and hold him until he felt fine again. But I didn't even know what made him upset in the first place, and I was not one to push it, he would tell me if he wanted to. We only met a few hours ago so I really didn't blame him for not spilling every little thought he had. But I still wanted to cheer him up.

"So, what ice cream did you end up eating?" I asked referring to his story that ended with him and Ivan going to eat ice cream. He gave me a big smile before he replied

"Chocolate of course"

"Of course?" he eyed me in amusement

"Yeah, chocolate is the best flavor" he raised an eyebrow. Damn I wished I could do that,

"Uh, no. Vanilla is clearly the best ice cream flavor," then I made an epic fail at raising one eyebrow and Dimitri clearly noticed as he stifled a laugh. I glared at him in return and mumbled something about 'not laughing at someone who could kick your ass' then I looked at his muscles and a voice in my head laughed a 'yeah right' laugh.

"I'm sorry, you just looked so cute!" I could feel my cheeks turning red when he softly put his hand on my cheek and gazed into my eyes

"Your even cuter when you blush" he whispered, then his face came closer to mine. My heart stared to beat faster; I closed my eyes and waited for his lips to touch mine.

Only, they never did.

Instead, he kissed my burning red cheek. His lips were oh so soft and sweet and I couldn't help but wonder how they would feel against my own lips. When he retreated from my cheek he gave me a heart-stopping smile as we continued to gaze in each other's eyes, at least until someone decided to tap Dimitri's shoulder. He turned his head to the blond flight attendant that smiled seductively at Dimitri. I wanted to punch her face, why? I was jealous, and I had no idea why.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Dimitri asked politely, the flight-slut smiled even bigger when she got his attention. She leaned a little closer and pushed her fake breasts together,

"I just wanted to tell _you_-" she traced Dimitri's chest with her finger and giggled. I gagged. "- That dinner is served." She continued and did a gesture to the little wagon that carried the food. Her hand was still on Dimitri's chest and I wanted to cut that hand of off her body. I heard someone growl and it wasn't until Dimitri turned to face me that I realized that it was me who growled.

"That's great, thank you," he said as he turned back to her.

"You are welcome," the slut answered with her hand still on him, only now it was gliding down and landed at his stomach. I wished that her hand could catch fire from my glare. Dimitri coughed – obviously uncomfortable – but if it was because of the hand on his body or because of me, I had no idea. Seconds later I got my answer as he pushed the slut's hand away and finally said something. Although; what he said made me choke on my own saliva.

"This is my girlfriend, Rose. And I don't think she appreciates your hand on my body, right baby?" he smiled and turned to me but I could see the panic in his eyes, they pleaded for me to help him, I decided that I of course would help him since he helped me with Chuck the douchebag earlier. I gave the slut a fake smile, put my hand on Dimitri's and said in a sugar sweet voice,

"That's right honey. I really don't appreciate it. So if you could just get the fuck away and push your fake breasts in someone else's face, that would be great. Okay?" she gasped at the fake breasts comment, I laughed

"Oh please, you didn't think they looked real did you? Poor thing," I know, I'm such a bitch. But I just couldn't help it. She looked like she was about to cry when she took out our food from the wagon thing. After she placed the food in front of us she just stood there looking at us with a face that said 'well?'

"Are you waiting for a thank you? Because I don't think you're getting one from us so skip along." I said with a fake smile and did a motion with my hand showing her to leave. She huffed and turned away quickly.

"Wow. Your feisty," Dimitri grinned at me

"Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?" I gave him an innocent smile although I'm sure the look in my eyes wasn't so innocent.

"Well, in this case I would say that it's a good thing," he leaned a little closer

"When is it a bad thing then? Cause I can be bad, _really bad…_" we both leaned closer, he was so close, so close that I could feel his breath bouncing on my lips. And once again the world decided that I wasn't worthy the kiss from this god as someone cleared their throat with an obnoxious _Ahem. _I looked away from Dimitri and saw – yes you guessed it – the flight-slut. She stood with her arms crossed and a smile was plastered on her face. I suddenly felt the urge to scream '_I fucking hate you bitch, leave us the fuck alone so I can get some action' _

"I'm so sorry to interrupt-" yeah right "- I just wanted to tell you that you should probably eat while the food is still hot" okay, lets pretend that's why you came here bitch.

"About that, I really don't think I want to eat this," it was hard to say, I was so hungry I could die, but I really didn't want to eat anything she had touched. Dimitri gave me a confused look,

"Is there something wrong with the food Rose?" he put his hand on my thigh and my heart made a twirl.

"Yeah _Rose_ is there something wrong?" she spat my name like it was something dirty.

"Actually yes. This skank touched it and I'm pretty sure she has a disease of some sort so I really don't want it. But thanks" I gave Dimitri the little tray and he shoved it in her arms together with his own tray. What the hell?

"I don't want mine either. So you can go now." He shooed her away and once again when she left she huffed.

"I really shouldn't have done that – I'm really hungry. And you didn't have to give away your food too you know," I laughed nervously when my eyes flickered to his lips and thought about our almost kiss. It was so weird but I felt this attraction to him, I was drawn to him, I wanted to get to know him on every level. I wanted him to get to know me on every level. Normally, I wasn't one to let people near me; I didn't want people to know private things about me. The only ones I ever let come close to me were my parents and my two best friends. And it wasn't easy. But I loved my parents with everything in me and I had a great relationship with both of them so it was easy to open up to them, they were always there to help me. And the same goes for Lissa and Mia, Lissa I have known my whole life, we were always there for each other. We helped each other with everything and talked about everything. But the best thing was that sometimes all we needed to do was share a look. And that look said all we needed to know. Mia and I on the other hand had a completely different relationship. We met when we were ten years old, she had moved in a couple of blocks away and Lissa met her at the mall, dragged her to my house and introduced our new best friend. Turns out, we made great friends with Mia, she was the light, happy sarcastic bitch we needed. Mia was a lot like me, we were both bitches and spoke what was on our mind when Lissa always saw something good in everyone and was polite and sweet to every person she met. Mia just succeeded in being a bitch in a nice way, don't ask me how cause I have no freaking idea, but she managed.

She was always there for both Lissa and I but the difference between Lissa and Mia was that when Lissa comforted someone she just wanted them to feel good, talk about it and let them cry on her shoulder. Mia had a different strategy, she was hard and told the truth, and that was exactly what you needed sometimes. Therefore I always had both of them around when I needed comfort, they were a great mix. I felt something move on my thigh and looked down to see Dimitri's hand there.

"Are you okay?" there was concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine just hungry and really tired, I wasted my food on a slut after all,"

"Are you jealous?" he suddenly asked, and I blushed harder than ever,

"What! No, pssh" I looked away from his eyes "me jealous, over what?"

"That girl"

"The flight-slut? Absolutely not, what is there to be jealous about?"

"You tell me," he had an amused smile in his lips and I glared in return

"Oh shut up," I muttered turning away from him closing my eyes, maybe it was time for a little nap.

**DPOV**

Yes, 'definitely jealous' I thought as Rose blushed. And honestly, when that Chuck guy hit on her, I was jealous too.

Rose fell asleep after our talk and her head fell to my shoulder. I leaned my cheek against her soft silky hair and felt at peace as I fell into my own sleep.

I dreamed about Rose, and her beautiful face, her soft lips and how they would feel on my own.

I woke up two hours later when someone tapped my free shoulder and before I opened my eyes I thought 'please don't be the flight attendant'. When I opened my eyes I almost had a heart attack because the man that stood in front of me were Abe Hathaway, Rose's dad. And he looked pissed.

After some _very_ detailed stories about boys that had hit on Rose, and _very_ scary death threats and me convincing him that I had absolutely nothing going on with Rose, and the 'she just simply fell asleep on my shoulder' explanation he decided to go back to his seat.

"Oh before I go, I noticed Rose didn't eat her food,"

"That's correct, Sir," I almost shit my pants from fear. This man was not big, but he could talk. And I had no doubt that he followed up on his threats.

"She is going to be very hungry when she wakes up. And when she is hungry she gets cranky. Order her some donuts and she will love you forever." He looked at Rose as if she was the most precious girl in the world.

"I will. Thank you Sir," he gave me a glare before he left.

To avoid the girl that stopped the kiss between Rose and I, I waved a flight attendant over instead of pushing the button. I asked for six chocolate glazed donuts, one coffee for me and one tea for Rose. During the time I've known Rose, I picked up that she is absolutely disgusted by the taste of coffee.

As if Rose could smell that the donuts were on the way she started to wake up.

"I am so hungry!" she whined and pouted. So damn adorable.

"Great, cause I fixed us some food," at this her head snapped up.

"Really? What kind of food? And from _who_?" she studied me intentionally,

"Oh don't worry it was absolutely not from, as you so delicately put it, the 'flight-slut', and what it is you'll just have to wait and see,"

"Fine," she said and crossed her arms

"Your dad was over here when you were asleep, he told me you would love me forever if I got you this," her mouth dropped open when I mentioned that her father had paid me a visit, then she narrowed her eyes as if she were thinking and the next thing I know, she is squealing,

"You got me donuts? Please tell me you did!" she clung herself to my arm and gave me big puppy dog eyes, I'll say it again so damn adorable.

"Yes, I did. And some tea… I'm not sure if you like tea but I thought that y-"

"Ah, you're the best, thanks Comrade,"

"Why are you calling me that?"

"What? Comrade?" I nodded

"It suites you," she said with a big smile. I was just about to argue when our donuts arrived. This flight attendant gave us a smile and handed me the donuts and the hot drinks,

"Enjoy," as she left Rose followed her with her eyes

"I like her,"

* * *

><p>When the pilot announced that we were landing in ten minutes and to fasten our seatbelts a sad feeling crept over me, it was time to say goodbye to Rose. After we ate our donuts we talked again and later Rose wanted to sleep some more so that's what she's doing right now. She told me about Lissa and her other friend Mia and about her life before her mother moved and how she really wanted to go to culinary school and become a chef. Apparently she was a big food lover, and cooking was her big passion. In return I told her about Ivan and my family, my life in Russia and my life in America. I told her about my passion, writing. I told her about the creating writing program I attended at my college. I just enjoyed being with Rose she made it so easy. I didn't have to pretend with her, I could be myself around her without her judging me cause that's just who she is. Rose is a wonderful girl, and I wasn't ready to let her go yet. Once again Rose woke up next to me, she saw the seatbelt sign and hurried to fasten it, only when she looked down and saw that it was already done. She looked up at me with a confused look on her face,<p>

"Did you do this?" she asked and pointed to her seatbelt,

"Of course, I couldn't let you sit there without any protection,"

"You could've woke me up, you know,"

"No, you looked so peaceful and sweet. I thought I'd let you sleep some more," she looked into my eyes and smiled as she tucked a few strands of hear behind her ear.

"Well then, thank you so much my noble Sir," she did a little bow

"You are very much welcome milady," I said with a terrible English accent that made Rose burst out laughing. Her laugh was the sweetest sound I've ever heard.

"That was terrible, an English accent mixed with a Russian one? Oh god, I hope I'll never have to hear that again," by now we were both laughing and the plain was landing.

"This is a little sad… I mean, for a twelve hour flight I think we got to know each other pretty well, you know?" she looked up at me, all serious. Every trace of laughing was long gone. She felt the same way as I did.

"Yes, I do know," I smiled a warm smile at her, "You know, we could always-"

"Kız, are you ready? We need to get off the plane, sevgilim." Ah, Rose's father was Turkish. She looked at me with sad eyes before she turned to her father,

"Yeah… lets go. Dimitri could you...?" she motioned for me to stand up,

"Ah, yes. Sorry." I rose to my feet and moved out of the way. Rose stood up and took a stand beside her father who put a protective arm around her waist.

"You're tall," she stated

"I know," I grinned at her as she took a step forward and put her arms around my neck and hugged me close. I didn't hesitate to hug her back.

"It was so nice to meet you, Dimitri. I really enjoyed this flight – which I honestly thought was impossible – but you made it amazing. Thank you," she whispered the last part, I pulled away and kissed her cheek,

"Likewise. I'm happy I met you; you're a great girl Rose. I'll miss you," she gave me one last smile before she turned around and got off the plane. When I couldn't see her anymore I felt like a piece of my heart was missing.

**RPOV**

Dad and I had just picked up our luggage and made our way to the exit where mom waited for us, I was extremely happy that I finally was going to see mom, but I couldn't shake the feeling of sadness away, I was sad to say it, but I think a special Russian is behind that feeling. Before I could lose myself in thoughts of Dimitri my dad called my name,

"Mmhm?" I turned to himwith both eyebrows raised, since I for some reason couldn't rise just one.

"Whose hoodie is that? Its not yours cause its way too big for you," I looked down and realized I still had Dimitri's hoodie on and it made me smile.

"Its Dimitri's, I borrowed it because I was cold. I forgot to return it," I shrugged my shoulders,

"But you have a cardigan in your bag, I put it there," ah, Abe, always the caring one. I just grinned at him,

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Was it any good? Which part did you like? Which part did you dislike?<strong>

**Next chapter will be the reunion between Rose and her mom, and some more information about Dimitri's family issues. What do you think they are?**

**And don't worry, there will be flashbacks from their talk after the donut-dinner and in those flashbacks you will get to know Ivan and Dimitri's family and Rose's life before her mom moved. The next chapter will be up tomorrow if I finish it. I really appreciate your support; it means the world to me.**

**So, review! Thank you.**

**JosefineShield.**


	6. Chapter 6: Good Life

**Hello my dear readers, I want to thank each and every one of you cause you are just simply amazing. I really hope you like this chapter****, it will only be in Rose's POV and its extremely short but there will be another chapter up tomorrow or today, it all depends on the answer to the question at the bottom. And I promise that it will be long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters. ****Everything belongs to Richelle Mead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six: Good Life<strong>

"_Whose hoodie is that? Its not yours cause its way too big for you," I looked down and realized I still had Dimitri's hoodie on and it made me smile._

"_Its Dimitri's, I borrowed it because I was cold. I forgot to return it," I shrugged my shoulders,_

"_But you have a cardigan in your bag, I put it there," ah, Abe, always the caring one. I just grinned at him,_

"_I know."_

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

As dad and I made our way out from the airport – which by the way, was really confusing since everything was in Russian – I noticed that my father almost jumped out of his skin from excitement,

"You've really missed her, huh?" I asked looking up at my father. He turned his head to me, gave me a big smile and said, "You have no idea, Rose. Its really hard to be away from someone you love for a long time,"

"Yeah, but you have me" he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top off my head and chuckled.

"True, true. I love you kız,"

"I love you too baba." He grinned at me and opened his mouth to say something when a high-pitched voice cut him off,

"Rose, Abe. Oh sweetheart!" there she was, one the other side of the rode stood my mom. Her red hair was curled perfectly around her beautiful face and danced up and down as she ran over the street to come to us. She closed the distance and threw her arms around me and tears were streaming down my face,

"Mom, I've missed you so, so much."

"I've missed you too honey. I'm so proud of you, almost straight A's?" she cried, referring to my grades. I was pretty damn proud myself. The only classes I hadn't gotten an A in was the two classes Stan Alto were a teacher in, the man hated me and I hated him just as much. It didn't matter how hard I worked in his classes I still couldn't get that stupid A. but I really didn't care, as long as I didn't get an F.

"Oh Rose, I'm so happy to finally have you in my arms," I pulled out of the hug and saw that mom was crying too, we looked into each others eyes and burst out laughing at the fact that both of us was crying. We never cried – neither of us did – but I was just so happy. Mom turned her eyes to my father who stood patiently beside me, when she saw him more tears spilled from her eyes and she threw her arms around him,

"Meleğim," dad whispered, "I've missed you, love."

"I love you so much" then they embraced in a kiss I really didn't want to see so I turned around, only to hear my name being called,

"Rose?" it was a beautiful velvet voice, laced by a Russian accent. And since I was in Russia, it could've been anyone, but I would know that voice anywhere. I turned to the voice whit a huge smile on my face,

"Dimitri," I breathed as he returned my smile. He really was breathtaking. He strode over to me with that beautiful smile playing on his luscious lips.

"I think you have something that belongs to me,"

"Huh?" he pointed to my body with a smirk. Oh. My. God. I couldn't say anything so I just stood there with my jaw dropped to the floor. My body? Did he really mean that he wanted me? And why did the thought of that excite me?

"The hoodie. You borrowed it from me, right?"

"Oh… _oh, _eh right_" _and now I was embarrassed. Why the hell did I think that he would want me, I was such an idiot. I took the hoodie off and gave it to Dimitri. But he didn't take it; I shot him a questioning look.

"You know what, keep it."

"Why? Its yours, I only borrowed it, right?" I said quoting his words from earlier.

"Yeah, but if you keep it we have a reason to meet again," oh, he wanted to meet me again? I made a happy dance in my head as I put the hoodie back on. It was cold and I liked the smell of _him._

"You're right, but what if I don't want to meet you again?" I teased taking a step closer to him making his smile grow bigger.

"Oh but I think you do, Roza." _Roza,_ my heart skipped a beat when he said that.

"Is that my name in Russian?" I asked as I took one step closer. He nodded and put a hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer.

"Do you like it?" his voice was only a husky whisper.

"Coming from you, I love it. What's your name in Russian?"

"Dimka" his mouth was positioned at my ear and I could feel his hot breath against my neck and it caused goosebumps of pleasure to rise over my whole body.

"Mmhm, _Dimka_" I tasted his name on my tongue and found I liked it.

"I like it, it's so sexy." _'Just like you' _that voice inside my head said, and I fully agreed with it.

He moved his nose to my neck before he pressed his lips to it. Then again, and again, and again. And I loved the feeling it brought to me. His lips were so soft, so warm.

"Mmhm Roza-" he whispered as one of his hand traveled up to my hair, he took a fistful and smelled it. "-You smell so good, like strawberries." He pressed me tighter to his body and my breath caught in my throat. My body and mind screamed '_kiss me, just fucking kiss me already.'_

"Please…" my voice was pleading. And I didn't know what I was pleading for.

"Please what? What do you want?" I drew a big shaky breath and before I could stop myself I said the most embarrassing thing I could've said.

"You."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I really didn't want to stop it there but the thing is, I need help. Should they kiss? Is it to early or not? Because after this chapter they wont see each other for some time so I really don't know… Give me a review saying what you think! Thanks :)<strong>

**JosefineShield. **


	7. Chapter 7: Waking Up

**Hello all you lovely readers out there. Thanks one million times for all the reviews and subscription/favorite adds. I wanted to do everything you ****requested but that's impossible so I decided to follow my gut on this one, I hope you like it anyways. And I got a PM about Dimitri's duster, asking where it was; well it's in this chapter, haha!**

**So, please don't kill me for this chapter. The love**** and fluff will come, I promise. **

**Who saw Harry Potter last night? I did, and what a disappointment. They missed so much from the book :( what did you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters. ****Everything belongs to Richelle Mead.**

**Chapter seven: ****Waking Up**

"_Please…" my voice was pleading. And I didn't know what I was pleading for. _

"_Please what? What do you want?" I drew a big shaky breath and before I could stop myself I said the most embarrassing thing I could've said._

"_You."_

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

Dimitri bent his head down and waited for me to take the next step – and trust me, I wanted to – but something stopped me. I started to think about what I was doing, I stood in the middle of the street outside the airport and my parents stood right behind me. But the biggest thing was the fact that I've only known Dimitri for a day. It seemed like he realized it too when he dropped his hand from my waist and my hair.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have done that. It was inappropriate." He said and ran a hand through that gorgeous silky hair of his.

"No, there's no need to apologize. I'm sorry too. I want to kiss you, I really do," he laughed a little and I couldn't help but to smile at that.

"Its just… we've known each other for a day and my father is right behind me. He will kill you if he catches us kissing." I glanced back at my father, and thank god he was in a middle of a conversation with my mom.

"I known, this is just so confusing. I feel myself being drawn to you, and it feels like I've known you for longer than a day" I blushed at his, but what he said was the truth.

"My thoughts exactly-" I smiled at him "-but are you sure you don't want this back?" I said and pinched the black hoodie. He studied me – or it – for a while until he just shook his head.

"No, keep it. It looks cute on you."

"Besides the fact that it looks like I'm drowning?" I laughed and Dimitri just smiled a big smile instead of saying anything.

"Rose? You coming?" I turned around to see my mother giving me a look that said 'details please', she was just like Lissa and Mia sometimes.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I turned back to Dimitri and pointed at mom "That's my fancy lawyer mom, I need to go. It was really nice meeting you though and thanks for the hoodie" I gave him one last smile and turned around to leave when he gripped my wrist,

"Wait, will I see you again?" I positioned my mouth by his ear and whispered

"Come find me, Dimka."

* * *

><p>Mom was driving and I called shotgun, leaving dad in the backseat. She told us about Russia and how wonderful and beautiful it was, that the food was amazing and so on. Dad told her what had been happening at home and how it was going with his and Lissa's dads firm. Then suddenly they started to talk about how wonderful the schools are in Russia and it sounded so rehearsed, I got suspicious.<p>

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I eyed both my parents and they looked… guilty.

Mom pulled over to the curb and stopped the car. She turned to my father who nodded to her. She took a deep breath and turned back to me.

"Rose, promise to be calm."

"What's going on? Oh my god, are you having a divorce? Are you telling me that when your divorced I have to move here with mom? No please I-" dad cut me of by putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Rose, calm down. We are not having a divorce, you're mom and I love each other very much."

"Then what's going on? Stop beating around the bush and just tell me!"

"We want to move here. Permanently."

**- - Two days later - - **

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Rose? Please open up. I know that you are upset but I have something that will make you happy. Just open up." This was my mother's tenth attempt to get me out of the room today. After they dropped the bomb on me that we were moving to Russia I had thrown a fit, I screamed and cried and begged them to reconsider.

"Are you going to tell me that we are not moving here?" I screamed back at her.

"No… come on Rose open up. I promise you're going to love it," she pleaded, I could almost she her puppy dog eyes staring through the door. I groaned as I rose from my black king size bed and stomped to the door and flung it open.

"Rose, oh we've missed you!" squealed a very familiar voice.

Behind the door, beside my mother stood my best friends. In front of me stood Lissa and Mia.

**DPOV **_(still two days later – every conversation is in Russian)_

After an excruciating long car ride I was finally home in Baia. I stepped out of my rental car and took a big breath, the smell of earth and flowers mixed with food filled my nose. It smelled like home. I was planning on sneaking in and surprise my mother but that plan went to pieces when I heard a loud scream and turned around to see my little sister Vika standing by my car. I smiled a big smile when she ran into my arms and clung herself to me.

"Dimka, it's so good to see you. I can't believe you're here, it's been so long," I could hear that she was starting to tear up so I gently stroked her hair to soothe her like I always did when we were little. Vika and I had always been close to each other, just like Sonya and Karolina were close.

"I know, two years… I've missed you too, you're so big now. All grown up." I said as I pulled out from the hug to look at her. She was fifteen now and had just finished her first year in high school, but I still saw my little sister there. She would always be little to me. I brought a hand up to her cheek and wiped away her tears that were now falling freely, she smiled through the tears and gave me a little swat on my upper arm that was covered with my dark brown leather duster. I gasped in faked shock and pulled a hurt expression on my face.

"What was that for?" I couldn't keep the laughter in anymore and it came out as a weird sound that made Viktoria burst out laughing too.

"That, was for leaving me here two years ago, and this-" she said and pulled me back in a tight hug "-is for coming back." She whispered the last part, pressed a kiss to my cheek and turned back to the house. I grabbed her arm pulling her back,

"Come on Vika, let's go somewhere and catch up." She smiled warmly at me, looped her arm with mine and started walking.

* * *

><p>"So how's it going with Lev? Are you still a couple?"<p>

Vika started dating Lev Fedorov two months before I moved, he was a great guy, and the only one I've ever approved of. At the mention of him Vika's face shined, her eyes sparkled and her mouth was formed into the biggest smile I've ever seen on her.

"Yes we are, it's going good. Great actually. He's really excited to see you again." She took a sip of her soda before she continued, "he's so good to me Dimka, and I really love him. I know I'm just fifteen, but I've been with him for almost two and a half years. And he's the only guy you've ever liked." She winked at me.

"Oh my god, do you remember when Sonya dragged that Roland guy home? That was hilarious! Do you remember that you a-" I cut her of by groaning and putting my head on the cold table.

"Please don't remind me, I can't stand that guy…" my voice was muffled due to me being pressed down to a table. Viktoria just laughed.

"I'm so glad you're home again Dimka. Mom really needs you right now…" she said as she put her hand on mine.

"I know, I just can't understand why this is happening to us, you know?" a sad look crossed her face but she didn't say anything else, and she didn't have to. She knew what I was talking about and I knew she felt the exact same way.

* * *

><p><strong>SO sorry to cut it there, I just don't have time to write more at the moment and I wanted to give you something.<strong>

**So, Lissa and Mia is in Russia, Rose's parents want to move and what is going on with Dimitri's family? And how and when do you think Rose and Dimka will meet again? Review and I just might update with a 4000 word long chapter in two days ;) **

**JosefineShield. **


	8. Chapter 8: Reunions

**Well, well, well, what do we have here? Another chapter? ****Short as hell? Sorry but yes. An apology and explanation is at the bottom. **

**And ****I reached 100 reviews, I can't believe it! I'm so happy and I can't thank you guys enough. I love you *hugs* THANK YOU!**

**Also, in the first chapter I said that all the chapters would be named after OneRepublic's songs, and up until now they have been. But this chapter is not and I'm not sure if the other will be either. Hope you don't mind :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters. ****Everything belongs to Richelle Mead. (I also don't own Facebook)**

**Chapter eight: Reunions**

* * *

><p><em><strong>RPOV<strong>_

_Behind the door, beside my mother stood my best friends. In front of me stood Lissa and Mia._

_**DPOV**_

"_I'm so glad you're home again Dimka. Mom really needs you right now…" she said as she put her hand on mine._

"_I know, I just can't understand why this is happening to us, you know?" a sad look crossed her face but she didn't say anything else, and she didn't have to. She knew what I was talking about and I knew she felt the exact same way. _

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Wow… he sounds amazing!" Lissa squealed and jumped up and down.

After a tear-filled reunion we sat down on my bed and talked about everything from heaven to earth, and I had just finished the story about Dimitri…

"You should have kissed him Rose, or given him you're number! You're so stupid girl. 'Come find me'? Really? God!" Mia on the other hand… Not so happy.

"I know! I freaked okay? I didn't know what to do, and uh," I laid back on the bed and put my hand over my eyes. I _really _regretted not giving Dimitri my number. I mean 'Come find me'? This was not some cheesy movie where the guy searches a whole damn country to find a girl he met on a plane!

"Mia, stop it. It's so romantic. What if he turns up on your doorstep or something, ah!" yes, Lissa is a hopeless romantic, which made her extremely picky when it came to boys. Every time Mia and I set her up with a guy she found _something_ wrong. It was almost like she was looking for it.

"Let's just talk about something else now. How long are you staying?" Lissa got a sad expression as I asked this.

"Well… I don't know about Mia but I need to go home tomorrow…" as soon as those words came out of her mouth disappointment flooded through my body, and I was pretty sure it showed on my face.

"Hey, don't be sad babe, I'm going to stay with you for a month! And Lissa has a good reason for going home" Mia said and winked. I turned to Lissa with both my eyebrows raised.

"Oh? Well, tell me all about it." She got a huge smile on her face and placed both her hands in her lap, she cleared her throat and said something that both shocked me and made me so happy for her.

"I've met someone. A guy, and I have a date with him in three days…" Mia looked smug. I screamed of happiness, Lissa found a guy. And she was leaving her best friend to see him. This was huge.

"Well, tell me about him. How is he? How did you meet? When did you meet? How does he look? What's his name?" I fired question after question at her, she just laughed and Mia made an 'Mmhm'.

"I met him about a week ago at that little café called Court. The one around the corner from school." She looked so incredibly happy, "And if you think that I'm going to tell you two his name, you're crazy!" I shared a look with Mia as we both faked a hurt expression.

"What ever do you mean?" Mia had a hard time keeping her laughter in.

"Do I need to remind you that you scare every single guy I meet? And I really don't meet a lot of guys! I will tell you his name when I know if he is serious about me and wont get scared away by you two." She did a gesture with her hand towards Mia and I who just busted out laughing.

**DPOV**

"You have to find her, you have to!" Viktoria was outrageous that I didn't ask Rose for her number, as was I. It was really stupid and I don't even remember why I didn't ask her, all I remember is her seductive voice right by my ear, yeah that might be the reason I didn't ask, she was distracting me. So unfair.

I laid my head on the table and made a noise, "I know it was stupid! I regret it every second, you don't have to tell me."

"Well, there is only one thing to do then," Viktoria exclaimed. I looked up and raised one eyebrow as to say 'what?'

"We need to find her, duh!"

"How are you planning on finding her?"

"Oh, no. I said; _we_ need to find her. As in you and me, buddy. And seriously how many Rosemarie Hathaway do you think there is in Russia? We'll use the internet of course."

**RPOV**

"Rose, can I come in?" my mom was outside knocking on my door, usually she just walked in, now because I was mad at her she didn't dare to. Good.

"Yeah go ahead," she walked in with a big smile on her face. She was also hiding something behind her back; make up gift? My parents did that a lot after fights, got me presents. That's how I got my car.

"I have something for you,"

"Is it a plane ticket back to America?" I asked in a harsh voice that made my moms smile falter a bit.

"No, it's a ph-"

"Then I don't want it." I cut her off and wondered if Mia and Lissa would be back soon. They had gone down in the kitchen to get something to drink.

"I think you want this one sweetie," she said and sat down next to me on the bed. I sighed and held my hand out just as my best friends decided to walk in. Mia took a seat next to my mom while Lissa sat down on the floor with her back against the bed.

"Well, well, well, Rose is getting her make up gift. What is it this time? An iPhone?" Mia smirked and Lissa tried not to laugh. Both mom and I ignored them. Losers, I already have an iPhone. Mom put something cold and rectangular in my hands, I looked down and saw it was a photo frame; I turned it around to see if there was a picture in it.

"Oh my god. Mom how did you? Wha- I don't understand…" I whispered, I was stunned, overjoyed and confused because the picture in the frame was a picture of Dimitri and I saying goodbye at the airport. Our faces were so close and I had my hand on his cheek while his hand rested in my hair. We were gazing in each other's eyes and we both had small smiles playing on our lips. And our lips were just mere inches away from each other. And we looked… in love. This was so weird.

"I took it with my phone at the airport, your father tells me you sat with this guy on the plane. You look really close." My mom smirked. I was about to say something when Mia took the photo from my hands; she looked at the picture and gasped.

"If I were you I would have joined the mile high club on that flight." We all busted out laughing again.

**DPOV**

Turns out there were more Rose Hathaway then you would think in Russia so right now we were checking Facebook. Viktoria groaned and stood up

"Why does every Rose Hathaway have brown hair? Why can't anyone st-," I cut her off

"I found her, this is her." I said as I clicked in on her profile. Viktoria squealed and looked over my shoulder, she smiled at me.

"Looks like we're going to St. Petersburg."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm <strong>_**so**_** sorry for not updating in one hundred years. I've had some problems in my personal life and I couldn't find the peace to sit down and write. I've also joined a role-play forum and that takes up a lot of time… I'm so sorry and I promise I'll make it up to you guys, next update **_**will**_** be over 4000 words and it **_**will**_** be up in less then three day, I promise. Thank you if you stayed with my even though I didn't update, I love you. And thanks for reaching 100 reviews with me.**

**JosefineShield. **


	9. Chapter 9: Hide and Seek

**Hi… I'm sorry for not updating or even posting an AN here, but my life has been up and down and blah blah blah. Good thing is that now I'm back and I'm here to stay! And I have all the time in the world to write since I'm on my summer break! This is just a little preview of chapter nine, something to show you guys that I'm back! **

**Also, I'm going to start dedicate every chapter to one of you guys! Do you want a chapter dedicated to you? Shoot me a PM or a review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or the characters. Everything belongs to Richelle Mead. (I also don't own Facebook)**

**Chapter nine: Hide and Seek **

_**This chapter is dedicated to: gracefish21**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DPOV<strong>_

"_I found her, this is her." I said as I clicked in on her profile. Viktoria squealed and looked over my shoulder, she smiled at me._

"_Looks like we're going to St. Petersburg."_

* * *

><p><strong>RPOV<strong>

"Why are you two not upset by this? I'm freaking moving to Russia!" to say I was upset was an understatement. I wanted them to suffer with me, not be all happy about it.

"Maybe this will be good for you Rose," Lissa tried to reason and Mia shrugged. Good for me? How could this be good for me? Moving to Russia, away from my friends, away from my life as I knew it. It didn't make sense. Did they want me to move?

Mia came over and sat next to me on the floor, she took both my hands in her own and looked me in the eyes

"All we're saying is give it a chance, you might like it you know. Of course we're sad, we'll miss you like crazy but we want you to be happy Rose, and if you give Russia a chance this could be the place where you get to be happy. Plus, we have to find that hunk of yours." Mia said with a big grin on her face. A grin that said nothing but trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said, just a little preview to get things going… :') What do you think Mia is up to?<strong>

**I love you all, happy summer!**

**JosefineShield. **


End file.
